1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to restraining devices and more particularly to hand restraining devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the course of many societal interactions it becomes necessary for authorities to prevent activities of persons which are detrimental to society and/or themselves. In order to prevent such activities many devices have been utilized to restrict the capability of movement within a confined area along with impeding manual dexterity.
In most instances where hand restraint is necessary, it is desirable to not only restrict hand movement but also to restrain the use of the fingers. For example, handcuffs, which are adjustable wrist bands linked together, are well known for restraining prisoners to restrict hand motion. However, handcuffs do not restrain finger movement and raise a possibility for escape where the prisoner may use a fire arm or similar weapon needing finger dexterity.
Further, hand restraining devices are useful in preventing mental patients from injuring themselves or others. Also hand restraining devices are used to prevent infants from skin scratching, thumb sucking, etc.
Several devices for preventing hand movement along with finger movement have been proposed, exemplary of such devices are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 853,025; 1,047,457; 1,529,456; 2,139,897; and 2,303,675.
In accordance with the present invention a hand restraining device is provided which restricts the use of the fingers as well as the hand.